joyeux anniversaire Deku
by Sirti
Summary: aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Deku et il se pourrait qu'une petite brune fasse sa déclaration. UrarakaxDeku


Joyeux anniversaire Deku.

Salut mes fraises tagadas, petit OS sur My Hero Academia avec un petit couple tous mignon que personne n'écrit (la tristesse). Vous voulez que je vous dise de quel couple je parle ? Bah lisez cet OS, oui je suis un salaud. Bref je vous retrouve en bas : Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Vous croyez qu'il est encore chez lui ?

-Non sa mère m'a dit qu'il était chez son oncle et qu'il revenait aujourd'hui.

-Ok. Eijirou ne regarde pas par leur fenêtre c'est un manque de respect envers les fabricants et les personnes qui habitent dans la maison.

Nous somme le 15 juillet et c'est l'anniversaire de Midoryia, tous ces amis sont donc venu chez lui sous demande de la mère de ce dernier.

-Bon, qui frappe à la porte demanda Lida. A ces mots tous se reculèrent pour laisser le jeune délégué tout seul devant la porte.

-OK, j'ai compris.

Il frappa alors à la porte, où la mère du jeune Deku ouvrit.

-Oh bonjour les enfants, entrez, entrez. Les jeunes étudiants entrèrent donc dans la petite maison où tout était déjà prêt pour la fête qui aura lieu dans quelque minute. Alors qui à put venir ?

-Il y à moi Lida Tenya délégué de la classe, je viens du collège...

-Ochako Uraraka, dit la brune avec un grand sourire. Il y a aussi Eijiro. A l'entente de son prénom le rouge sortit un « Yo ! »… Elle continua de présenter les différents jeunes qui étaient venu c'est-à-dire un garçon aux cheveux bleus dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom et toute la classe…

-Il n'est pas là Katsuki ?

Enfin presque…

-Non, il n'a pas pu venir. Répondit Uraraka. « Il n'a pas voulu venir surtout » pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

-A d'accord, dommage. Déclara la mère du vert.

Ils posèrent donc tous leurs cadeaux dans un coin de la cuisine.

-Il est tous petit ton cadeaux, c'est une lettres d'amour ou quoi ? Demanda en rigolant une jeune fille rose.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Finit par déclarer la meilleure amie du vert, rouge comme une tomate tout en flottant dans la pièce.

Ils finirent donc de préparer les derniers détails de la fête :

-Par contre je ne pourrais pas rester jusqu'à la fin de la fête Madame. Annonça la brune (qui entre temps avait fini par reprendre le contrôle d'elle).

-Ah bon, c'est dommage. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous vers 17 heures. Du coup je devrai partir vers 16 heures.

-Oooooh, dommage. Dit d'un air déçue la mère de Deku qui rappliqua :

-Il arrive !

Tout le monde se tournent alors vers la fenêtre à côté de l'entrée et vient en effet Izuku sortir d'un voiture en faisait de léger geste d'au revoir.

-Aller vous cachez, aller vous cachez. Répétait la jeune femme en leur faisait signe de partir.

Quelque secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Izuku souriant comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour ma…

-SURPRISE ! S'écrièrent tous les adolescents inviter en sortant de leur cachette respective.

La surprise envahit alors Deku qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir une fête surprise (NDA : En même temps c'est le but d'une fête surprise). Ils commencèrent alors à faire la fête de la musique, des bonbons, des rires et pleins d'autre qui faisait qu'une fête soit réussie. Il était environ 16 heures quand la mère du vert commença à chanter tout en amenant le gâteau :

-Joyeux anniversaiiiiiire, joyeux anniversaiiiiiiire, joyeux anniversaire Izuku, joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiire ! Entre temps tous les jeunes étudiants commençaient à chanter ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le vert rouge de gêne.

« Mon dieu qu'il est mignon quand il rougit ! »

-Je vais devoir y aller moi. Déclara Ochako, avec un air désolé.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda légèrement déçue le vert.

-J'ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste et si je veux être à l'heure, il faut que je parte maintenant.

-Bon d'accord. Dit le vert en faisant une légère moue. Mais attend deux secondes s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Demanda surprise la petite brune.

Suite à ces paroles le vert se leva, s'approcha de son amie et lui fit un câlin :

-Merci pour ton cadeau, je suis sûr qu'il est génial.

-De… de rien Deku. Répondit Uraraka toute rouge.

-Bon courage pour ton rendez-vous.

Quand la brune ferma la porte, le mini All Might se tourna vers les autres, le visage rouge de gêne.

« J'ai fait câlin à une fille »se dit-il.

-Bon, on passe aux cadeaux maintenant ?

-Ouaiiiiiis ! Criaient tous en chœur.

Deku ouvrit donc les différents cadeaux présents : un costume d'All Might pour Shinzou, un collier avec un pendentif en forme de flamme pour Todoroki et plein d'autres cadeaux aussi cool les uns que les autres. Enfin au bout 5, 10 minutes ce fut le tour du dernier, celui d'Uraraka…

-Une lettre ?! S'exclama la jeune fille d'acide.

Aussi surpris que sa camarade, Izuku ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre. Quelque secondes plus tard le vert posa la feuille de papier, ouvrit la porte d'entrer, activa son alter et commença à courir à une vitesse ahurissante.

Ça faisait une dizaine de minutes quelle marchai tranquillement en pensent à la lettre qu'elle avait marqué pour le vert. Pendant tous le trajet elle ne cessait de se tourmenter pour cette stupide feuille de papier. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait à chaque mot qu'elle mot qu'elle avait utilisée pour ça lettre, elle percuta un homme et trébucha, elle se protégea alors inconsciemment le visage, prêt à rencontrer le sol, mais il ne vint jamais. En effet quand elle ouvrit les yeux pensent avoir réussi à s'être fait flotter elle vit le visage du vert lui souriant :

-Evite de tomber. Ça serait dommage que tu te blesses quand même.

-Merci, Deku. M… mais pourquoi tu es là ? Et ton anniversaire ?

-Bah, j'ai… j'ai lu ta lettre. Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui, les joues rouge.

-Ah, bon ? Immédiatement ses joues se tintèrent.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le jeune vert active son alter pour sauter toute en haut d'un immeuble dans un crie de la petite brune. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le rebord en regardant à l'horizon.

Uraraka ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient montés sur le grand ciel, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, elle ne voulait pas briser le silence qui voulait à la fois tous et rien dire. La vue était simple mais pourtant très envoutante : ils avaient devant eux une ville en pleine effervescence d'un mois de juillet, tout le monde bougeait sous se soleil d'après-midi, certaines personnes discutaient à la terrasse d'un café, d'autre mettaient de la crème solaire à leurs enfants.

-U…Uraraka ? Izuku venait avec une voix douce et légère de rompre le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Oui ?

-Tu… tu pensais vraiment tous ce que tu disais dans la lettre ?

-O…oui, pourquoi ? dit-elle en se souvenant des mots qu'elle avait utilisé.

-Comme ça. Tu peux me donner ta main ? Demanda-t-il timidement en tendent doucement sa main vers la jeune fille.

-D'a…d'accord. Répondit-elle surprise par la demande de Midoriya. Mais elle posa quand même sa main sur celle du garçon assis à côté d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que les deux lycéens n'avaient pas bougées, toujours mais dans la main et tous les deux rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, un petit caillou frappa la tête du vert dans une exclamation de ce dernier. Il regarda au sol et vit toute la petite bande d'étudiant, les regardant des grands sourires aux lèvres.

-TU COMPTE L'EMBRASSER QUAND ?! Cria Kirishima pas gênée pour un sou.

La brune et le vert se regardèrent donc encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure (si c'était possible). A ce moment-là tous se passa très vite : le vert passa une main dans le cou d'Uraraka, il fit glissé sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de l'embrasser d'abord timidement, puis une deuxième fois plus sûr de lui. La brune, elle avait quelque seconde avant de comprendre, puis quand son cerveau se remit a fonctionné normalement elle mit les deux mains dans les cheveux du vert avant de répondre à son baisé. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils entendirent les acclamations en dessous, c'était toute la classe qui applaudissait et hurlait.

-Je t'aime. Les mots de la brune avaient été dits doucement comme si elle appréhendait sa réaction et la réaction de son partenaire ne se fit pas attendre :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Uraraka.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle le sourire aux lèvres chaqu'un regardant dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Joyeux anniversaire Deku.

-Merci.

* * *

Bonus : Alors qu'ils rentraient tous ensemble chez la maison du vert, ils virent un cadeau emballer dans un papier bleu avec des étoiles jaune, avec à l'intérieur un bomb-bomb de Mario. Personne ne comprit qui avait pu mettre se cadeaux sauf le vert qui sourit en voyant la petite peluche. Izuku découvrit, après dans sa chambre, un papier avec trois mots marqué dessus, tomber de la peluche qui confirma le nom de l'expéditeur : « Saleté de nerf ! »

* * *

 **Et c'est là que sortit de l'ombre le Uradeku qui rigole en voyant la tête de tous ce qui s'attendis à un Katsudeku XD. Bref j'espère qu'il vous à plut dite moi ce que vous en penser dans les commentaire et je vous dit à bientôt. Peace !**


End file.
